


Wooing - Tony Stark Style

by citysonfire



Series: 15genres1prompt [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citysonfire/pseuds/citysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A range of different gifts keep appearing for Steve and Tony appears to be behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wooing - Tony Stark Style

Steve was sparing with Natasha when Tony walked into the room, his clothes covered in grease and his tablet in hand, “Do you have any allergies I should be aware of?”

“What?” Steve turned to look at Tony and was kicked in the side of the head for his loss of concentration. “Ow!”

Natasha simply shrugged and continued to circle him, looking for another opening.

“Allergies, you know, things that make you sick if you eat them, or smell them or you touch them.” Tony continued, not looking up from his tablet, “How about strawberries? Are you allergic to strawberries?”

“No, I’m not allergic to strawberries,” Steve said as he punched at Natasha who dodged and jabbed at his ribs, Steve sidestepped her and continued, “I’m not allergic to anything, if I was the serum took care of it.”

“Right no allergies. Strawberries are good,” Tony muttered to himself.

“Why do you want to know?” Steve looked round to see the gyms door swing shut, Tony already gone. Natasha kicked at his ribs hard enough to make him stumble.

“We’ve gotta get Stark to turn up more often, you need to work on ignoring distractions.”

Later on when he and Natasha had finished in the gym, Steve found a basket full of strawberries on his desk.

~*~

“How do you feel about flowers?”

Steve yelped and spun round, grabbing a towel and quickly wrapping it around his waist. Tony was in a tuxedo and had a pair of sunglasses on, “Don’t you knock?! Wait, how did you get in my room?” Steve didn’t have to see Tony’s eyes to know that he was rolling them at him.

Tony waved his hand as if Steve’s questions didn’t matter, as if it was perfectly normal for Tony to let himself into Steve’s room as he was getting out of the shower, “So flowers, I’m in a rush - Pepper will yell at me if I’m overly fashionably late to this thing about the thing. Flowers?”

Steve blinked at Tony, and pushed his wet hair out of his eyes, “They’re nice and pretty?” Steve wondered if that sounded as stupid to Tony as it did to him.

Tony just nodded, pulled his phone out of his pocket, and left without another word, leaving Steve standing in his bedroom wondering what was going on.

The next day he walked into the kitchen to see Bruce letting in men with their arms laden with different sized and coloured bouquets of flowers.

“Run that by me again,” Bruce asked a man whose arms were full of red, white and yellow roses.

“We have four vans full of different flowers all for a Mr Steve Rogers.”

Bruce caught Steve’s eyes over the flowers that had already filled the island in the kitchen; Steve didn’t know whether to laugh or to cry. Bruce chose to laugh.

~*~

Since the time with the flowers Steve had found a pair of gorgeous cufflinks in the shape of his shield on top of the toaster, a huge box of chocolates in the shape of a heart (which Clint very kindly helped him eat) and his SHIELD access card suddenly seemed to work on every single door he tried.

Steve was sure that Tony was behind it all, but he could never pin the man down long enough for them to actually talk about it.

The answer came when he walked into his bedroom to find Tony scattering rose petals all over his bed. “What the-?!”

Tony jumped and hid the flowers in his hands behind his back, but then realising that it was futile he threw them on the bed with the rest of them.

“How many romantic gestures does it take for you to notice?” As soon as the words were out of Tony’s mouth, he looked as if he regretted it, “I mean – dinner tonight, together like a date? That sound good to you?”

Steve finally tore his gaze from his bed and looked at Tony, and for once Steve could see behind the mask of overconfidence and saw the real Tony Stark. The Tony Stark who’s ridiculous at showing his feelings and has to resort to lavish gifts and gestures. The Tony Stark who doesn’t actually know how to communicate like a normal human being.

Steve shook his head, “For a genius you can be an idiot.”

“Pepper may have mentioned that before... Is that a yes to dinner?”

“Yes, it’s a yes to dinner.” Steve smiled, “You really didn’t have to do all those things. You could have asked me weeks ago.”

Tony shrugged, “Had to lay the ground work.”

“Of course.”

“The car will pick you up at eight,” Tony did a weird shuffle thing in front of Steve as if he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do, he hovered a bit before deciding on slapping Steve’s shoulder as he walked past.

Steve smiled to himself; he was going to wear those cufflinks tonight.


End file.
